Universe 5
Universe 5 is an alternate universe in which civilization has been beaten back into the dirt, scrambling to survive.. Most events that deviate from the prime universe's timeline take place after Mata Nui disappeared into the Mask of Life. Major Deviations from the Prime Universe Universe 5 has one distinct change in timeline that causes it to branch off from the prime universe. Makuta Teridax Within the Universe 5 timeline, Makuta Teridax was always more reserved than his counterpart in the prime universe, and although this had little effect on the fights he had with any of the Toa, it made this Teridax more cautious. In Universe 5, he sees in Karda Nui the potential for his takeover of the Mata Nui robot to fail. Should it be that he remembered the prototype Mata Nui robot on Bara Magna, doubted the competency of his fellow Makuta, or recognized that the Toa he was fighting now had consistently beaten him, he had grown much more unsure of his plan. Because of this, he began to create countermeasures for this failure. Killing Matoran and expendable Shadow Matoran, he imbued their masks with some of his power, which changed their properties and made them infinitely more dangerous masks. He gave these masks to high-ranking Makuta, giving them specific instructions on what to do with each one. Upon reaching Spherus Magna, the Makuta in possession of these masks hid themselves away during the invasion of Makuta's minions, with some being told to come out and continue the battle immediately following Teridax's death and some being told to stay hidden, observing the Toa and Glatorian until they find a weakness they can exploit. Of course, given the nature of the Makuta, some deserted, others surrendered, and a few completely abandoned their instructions. However, these preparations meant that the Toa's fight against evil would last much longer. It was a much bloodier, grimmer battle, and as a result the fight against the Makuta was only won with the sacrifice of two thirds of the Toa and Glatorian. Among the dead were all the characters we had met before but Jaller, who himself became a Turaga and a broken shell of the proud Toa he once was. All were devastated, and although they had won, there was no one left to lead them. This massive loss paved the way for the events of the future, as the Toa and Glatorian left were much less capable than their fallen comrades. The Agori Genocide The Agori Genocide is a major ramification of Teridax's precautions, as well as the first clear sign that some Makuta were still alive. After Mata Nui's disappearance, the Matoran and Agori celebrated their new lasting peace. However, the Toa and Glatorian were much more skeptical of this "ultimate defeat of evil" and kept their guard up for much longer. They set up massive fortifications and heavy security in every civilized location, creating strict rules to ensure that everyone would be safe even if the Makuta had lived. Tensions quickly grew between the groups as the Toa and Glatorian grew increasingly strict and controlling. Eventually, the surviving Makuta saw the chance to cause chaos, killing as many Matoran and Agori on any occasion they could find and framing the massacre on the Glatorian. The Agori population rioted, sparking chaos throughout Spherus Magna. The mobs of angry souls roamed the world in outrage, with some even killing Glatorian. At this point, they were forced to step in to contain the situation. After numerous casualties on both sides, a vast majority of the Agori population were pushed back to the now-rebuilt city of Atero and the land surrounding it. The Glatorian were growing increasingly worried. Any troops they would send in were quickly and ferociously executed, and although they did not wish to hurt the citizens they were supposed to protect, times were growing increasingly dire. As the fury of the Agori still raged in its walls, the Glatorian sent for the Toa and Matoran, pleading for reinforcements or even just a few weapons so they could finally stop the madness in their streets. They would receive no such aid. Tensions were rising between Toa and Matoran as well, and with any effort to help, they would be risking a riot in their cities as well. The Glatorian grew resentful and frustrated, and as time dragged on, the Makuta took their chance. Disguising themselves as Glatorian, a small group of them rampaged through Atero with absolute ruthlessness. Thousands were killed at their hands, and while they did all of this, another group had begun to warp the minds of the Glatorian, deconstructing their psyches and leaving many of them in an incomprehensibly broken state. With this, both sides were unstable enough for a full-on clash. The Agori rushed the Glatorian, taking them by surprise and even dispatching a few. Once the initial surprise of their attack wears off, the Glatorian quickly overtook the Agori, cutting them down in huge swaths. After they surrendered and everyone had enough time to comprehend what had just happened, the world was shocked into silence. To be continued... Category:Universes